


Unnoticed

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader works for Negan at The Sanctuary and tries desperately to get his attention. Finally she is able to get his attention and have her way with him.





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request I got for a smutty one-shot from someone on tumblr. Here is the request: “Can I get a smutty one shot where the reader is at The Sanctuary and she possibly came from a crew where one of his wives previously came from/seems to be unnoticed by Negan. She keeps trying to get Negan’s attention by throwing herself at him and finally gets to be with him. Thanks!"

Five months. Five months you had been at The Sanctuary; where you had been brought with the group of people you were with to come and work for Negan and the rest of The Saviors. Originally when you had met Negan it was when he had shown up with The Saviors at your campsite after capturing your group leader. From the first moment you saw him, Negan had caught your eye. His cocky smile, those gorgeous eyes and that over the top confident attitude sold you on him to begin with. You knew people were scared of him and rightfully so. You weren’t there for his lineup, but those that were said there was nothing more to Negan other than him being a monster, but you couldn’t help being charmed by him.

Unfortunately when you showed up at The Sanctuary, so did Frankie. Frankie was one of the women that caught Negan’s eye right away. From the moment your group entered The Sanctuary, Negan seemed to be interested. It was upsetting at first considering that you were the one person that had been attracted to Negan the entire time.

For a while, you had been doing everything to get Negan’s attention. Worked hard. Tried dressing as nice as you could, but for some reason he never seemed to catch on or even give you a second glance. You were trying your best to be one of the people at The Sanctuary that worked hard, but it always went unnoticed. By Negan at least.

After a while you thought things might have started to change for the better when you were assigned the duty of taking care of Negan’s needs. Simon had picked up on how hard you were working and decided to give you ‘a break’ and had you helping Negan. How Simon thought that it would be a break to basically be Negan’s assistant was beyond you. You were working twice as hard, if not more.

You thought at first that maybe Negan had finally picked up on your attempts to get his attention, but when you started working for him it was clear that your assumptions were merely just that. When you were working for Negan he would shoot off an order every so often. Sometimes he would give you a quick glance, but other than that, there wasn’t much that would take place between the two of you.

You were always working and it was very tiring picking up after Negan and doing everything that he demanded of you. You were trying your best to appease Negan, to be a good worker so he would finally look your way more than just a glance, but it still felt like you had been falling short. You didn’t understand what it was that Frankie had over you.

Today you were ordered to go and get food for some of The Saviors while they were having a meeting. You had brought food and drinks like you were asked and you served everyone first before Negan. When you got to Negan, he hadn’t even bothered to look at you. Just waved his finger in the air as if to say that it was okay for you to leave when you were done and you frowned.

What was it going to take for him to finally notice you?

Thinking things over, you adjusted the water glass that you had left for Negan before reaching across the table. A moment later, you brought your elbow back into the glass of ice water and dumped it in the center of Negan’s lap. Negan gasped and sat forward in the chair as you let out a surprised sound.

“I am so very sorry,” you quickly reached for a hand towel that was at the corner of the room. Quickly getting to your knees, you pressed the towel in over the center of his lap and heard Negan’s breathing loud. Simon was snickering in the background as a few of the Saviors made an ooh sound as if you were about to get in trouble. Rubbing over the center of Negan’s lap with the towel, you lifted your gaze and saw Negan staring down at you. “I’m so sorry Negan. That was an accident.”

“It’s fucking fine,” Negan grunted and your hand center in over Negan’s groin feeling him shifting uneasily beneath the caress. You lifted your head enough to see that Negan had been looking down your shirt and a smile had pressed in over your features. You had tried for so long to wear something a little bit tighter or something that would focus on your breasts and now that you knew Negan was staring, you felt better about everything. Negan let out a tense breath when you could feel him hardening beneath your touch and a moment later felt his fingers wrap tightly around your wrist. “Enough. It’s alright.”

“Best be leaving sweetheart,” Simon snorted and you felt his arm hooking around your waist. Negan watched you closely as Simon urged you to leave the room and you hoped that it would leave some kind of lasting impression on Negan. At least enough for him to finally take notice of you.

Hours had passed and you had been ordered to do Negan’s laundry. When you got back into Negan’s bedroom you could see that the bathroom door was open, the shower was running and the steam was coming from the bathroom. You started to put Negan’s clothes away when you heard the shower turn off. Looking over your shoulder, you could see Negan’s naked form getting out of the shower and you cleared your throat uneasily. Looking over his small, tight bottom you swallowed down hard. It was probably louder than you would have liked as you saw Negan look back over his shoulder at you. Stumbling to get back to his clothes, you heard shuffling in the bathroom and then looked behind you when you heard movement. Negan had walked into his room completely naked and you let out a nervous sound, quickly turning away from him.

“I’m so sorry sir,” you licked your lips, hearing him moving in behind you. Negan was silent, but you gulped down when you felt the warmth of his body pressing in close to you. A breath caught in your throat when he reached around you to grab the white towel that was sitting on the edge of the dresser. Negan’s chest pressed in against your back and you bit down on your bottom lip. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Negan snickered behind you and you could see from the mirror in front of you that Negan stepped back to take the towel to rub it against the back of his neck. He wiped at his head to get his hair dry before casually drying off his body. His eyes never left yours in the reflection as you continued to feign putting away his clothes while you looked him over. “Do you like what you see?”

“I’m sorry?” you stammered acting as if you didn’t know what he was talking about and his snort filled the air. Negan nodded and let out a heavy laugh. Negan spun his finger around as if motioning you to turn and look at him. When you did as you were told, Negan tossed the towel to you and you caught it.

“When you get done putting those away, you can leave. I’m exhausted,” Negan winked and you watched him walk over to the bed and get comfortable.

You felt your cheeks blushing over as you watched Negan adjusting beneath the sheets. Watching his naked chest begin to rise and fall after he closed his eyes, you let out an irritated breath and dropped the towel. For once, you actually thought you had caught Negan’s attention. Now, you weren’t so sure. You thought about Negan’s orders and then thought about how desperately you had been trying to get his attention. Walking over to the edge of the bed, you carefully got down on your knees beside it. Looking Negan over, you could see his Adam’s apple bouncing in his throat when you slid your hand in underneath the blanket in search of his body. When your hand connected with the root to his masculinity, Negan’s lips parted and a heavy breath fell from them. His eyes remained closed as you slowly began to caress over Negan’s length. Gradually his cock got harder within your grasp and Negan’s heavy breaths grew louder.

Negan’s hips began to slowly rock up into your grasp and you heard that sexy, cocky laugh fall from his lips. That laugh you had learned to love this whole time, but as you looked him over, he still kept his eyes closed.

Pumping your hand harder over his erection, you watched Negan lick his lips and his head tipped back further into the pillows. Pushing the blankets aside, you finally got sight of Negan’s solid cock. Gulping down heavily, you felt your heart begin to pound in your chest as you thought about the times you had caught Negan naked before. He looked amazing as he was, but with his hard cock right before you, you realized how truly blessed he really was with his good looks and his flawless body.

The scars that were over his ribcage from previous battle wounds gave character to his body as you leaned forward to press soft kisses over his scarred skin. Negan’s thick moan filled the air as your kisses rose up toward his chest and teased over the nipple.

You noticed Negan was shifting beneath you and you felt his hand grabbing a tight hold of yours. You looked up to see Negan’s hazel eyes staring into yours as he nodded toward his cock “Don’t be afraid to put it in your mouth…”

“Yes sir,” you smirked, seeing the corners of his lips perking into a cocky smile. Negan grabbed the base of his erection squeezing it softly before urging you in closer to his body.

His tongue slowly dragged out over his bottom lip and you smiled. You never thought you’d be in this position, but with Negan’s eyes watching you like a hawk, you felt hotter than ever. Negan led the tip of his body toward your lips and you felt him teasing it over your bottom lip before tapping it softly against your skin. Sliding your tongue out, you allowed him to press the tip over your tongue. Flicking it over the tip, you took in the taste of him and heard him let out a tight breath. When your lips wrapped around the head of his cock, a deep growl fell from his lips and you slowly sucked up and over his body. Taking your time to slowly caress up and over his length with your palm, you made the same movements with your mouth over the tip of his cock and heard him sigh out.

“A little bit more baby,” Negan lowered you down over his thick cock, making you slightly gag when the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. Negan urged your movements that were made over his body while you continued to pleasure him. Negan’s thick moans filled the air as you continued to feel the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat while his hips thrusts up over and over again. After a moment, Negan let you pull away and you breathed in heavily while you continued to stroke over Negan’s saliva covered cock. “Damn doll, that mouth of yours is amazing…”

Taking it as encouragement, you leaned forward to take Negan back into your mouth. Flicking your tongue along the prominent vein along the side of his cock, you heard him moan out heavily and it was like music to your ears. For so long you wanted Negan to yourself and you were finally having it. Negan pushed your hair away from your face so that he could watch you giving him a blowjob and you took him as far back into your throat as you could before pulling back to the tip. Doing it over and over again made Negan cry out and you felt him pulling you from his body.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Negan smirked, reaching out with his right hand to trace his thumb over your wet, bottom lip. You took his thumb between your lips and nibbled softly on the pad and a growl fell from his lips. Looking over Negan’s straining erection, you saw that the head of his cock was a shade of dark red and a drop of precum was developing over the tip. Tipping forward, you flattened your tongue out over the slit, collecting the precum and swallowing it down. Sucking at the tip of his cock in very slow, very careful motions, you heard Negan let out a frustrated sound.

“Get your clothes off doll,” Negan suggested, getting up on his elbows to watch you as you got up from the ground to quickly pull your clothes from your body. When they were off of you, you took a moment to stand before Negan. You were confident the entire time you tried getting Negan’s attention, but now that he was watching you like a hawk, eating your body alive with his gaze, you felt a bit…bare and nervous. Negan reached down to wrap his palm around his solid cock and he started to slowly pump his hand over his length. “All right sweetheart. Hop on up. Show me what you’ve got.”

Nodding, you moved over onto the bed and felt your body shaking. Negan was so fucking sexy and the fact that he was asking to have sex with you caused your body to feel like it was on fire. Gulping down heavily, you felt Negan reaching his hands up to caress over your hips as you moved in over him. Negan licked over his bottom lip and you looked over his bare chest. Your hands caressed up and over his torso, teasing your fingertips through the coarse hair over his body before caressing up and over his chest. Negan inhaled sharply and his hips bounced up toward you. His body etched over yours and you shuddered at the feeling.

Reaching between the two of you, you caressed over his length a few times before pressing the tip of his cock to your core. Negan’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat as you lowered yourself down his thick length and heard the loud moan escape his lips. A cry fell from your lips in unison with him when you felt your body parting for him. Carefully you lowered your hips down his impressive length and watched his chest rise and fall heavily. Your hands balanced yourself over the center of his chest and you tipped your head back feeling him helping you to lower yourself completely over him. A soft cry fell from your lips when you felt him filling you all the way to the hilt and a proud smile pressed in over Negan’s features.

“Look at you! Taking that big cock in your tight little pussy like a champ,” Negan grunted, his hips bouncing up toward you, making you wince out. Your hands slid down toward his abdomen to brace yourself when you watched him lift his head to look at where your bodies were connected. “Damn baby…”

Negan’s head dropped back and he squeezed firmly at your hips, urging you to rise up and over his body in the first movement you were able to make over him. Your body clung tightly to his and you could see his jaw lower at the sensation of your muscles squeezing around his thick girth.

“Fuck me,” Negan grumbled, holding you firmly in place so he could slowly start to thrust from beneath you. Your soft cries filled the air, your nails breaking into the skin on his abdomen as he moaned out. “Goddamn…”

“Negan…” you cried out, starting to rock your hips back into his motions and he released your hips enough to allow you to take control of the movements. You bounced up and over his cock, hearing his deep grunts filling the air and you moved your hands back to his thighs to grip them tightly. Changing your position, you heard him let out a whimper and look over you as you took complete control over his solid cock. Negan lifted his head while you swiftly lifted your hips to the tip of his cock before slamming back down. Negan tossed his head back, the vein in his neck protruding while he moaned out. “Say my name.”

“What?” Negan laughed out, reaching up with his right hand to tease his thumb over your clitoris causing you to mewl out at the contact his rough fingertip made against you. Negan tossed his head back and let out a moan when you purposely squeezed around him and his thick groan sounded like music to your ears. “I uh…what is your name again?”

“What?” you snapped and saw Negan’s jaw clenching as you halted your movements over him. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I’ve been working for you for months and you don’t know my fucking name? I’ve desperately been trying to get your fucking attention and…”

“I’m a busy man doll, I haven’t…” Negan began when you went to pull yourself from him and felt him quickly flipping you over so that he was on top of you. It was obvious that you were about to leave, but Negan wasn’t going to allow that. Negan pinned you down, grabbing a tight hold of your wrists to keep you where you were in the center of his bed. “I’m giving you the attention you want now…I’m fucking sorry I hurt your feelings, but if you would have tried rubbing my dick like you did earlier, things might have played out differently.”

“You are such a dick,” you hissed out, feeling Negan’s hips starting to slam forward into you. Each forward thrust with his thick cock slamming in and out of you caused you to whimper out. You tried moving your hands, but Negan had you pinned down strongly. An amused laugh fell from his lips when you tipped your head back and let out desperate cries with each movement he made over you.

“I know,” Negan agreed with a cocky smile, lowering his body in closer to yours. “Now your name?”

“Y/N,” you answered with a shallow breath and Negan smiled brightly. He nodded and lowered in closer so that he could tease his lips in over yours for the first time. Negan kissed you slowly, his lips caressing over yours before his tongue pressed between your lips, urging you to let him in. You purred into his mouth feeling his thrusts over you getting harder and harder.  It was amazing how ridiculously good Negan was at kissing. Negan pulled away and you let out a whine.

“You feel so fucking good, you know that Y/N?” Negan growled, leaning in to bite at your bottom lip and tug softly on it. The smacking sounds of Negan’s skin against yours filled the air and you gulped down heavily. Your head tipped back while Negan’s lips pressed in over the side of your neck. “Fuck Y/N…”

Negan released one of your wrists as his right hand reached down to urge you to wrap your leg around his waist. The other hand released your wrist and slid his fingers with yours, grasping onto them tightly as his thrusts got harder and harder inside of you. The wet sounds of the thrusts he made inside of your body filled the air and you cried out. The tip of his cock was hitting your g-spot over and over again, sending a fire to the pit of your stomach. Your heart was hammering inside of your chest as your heels dug into Negan’s ass while it flexed with his movements.

“I want you to cum all over my big cock. You think you can do that?” Negan stammered with a cocky grin and you nodded quickly. Negan lowered in closer to you and his lips just merely touched yours. He was toying with you as you lifted up to try and kiss him. Finally, he gave you what you wanted as his lips descended over yours. Your mouth parted for him and felt his tongue teasing in against your warmth. “You almost there?”

“Harder,” you begged, as Negan licked his lips and the powerful thrusts of his hips smacking up against yours filled the air. Your whimpers and cries filled the air as your free arm reached out to wrap around Negan’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Negan…fuck…”

“That’s right…scream my name darlin’,” Negan slurred against the side of your neck when your body began to shake and tremble against his. The plunging sounds his body made inside of yours filled the air turning you on all the more and powerful white rush overtook you when you clung to him. Negan bit at your jawline while you shook from the powerful orgasm you were able to achieve with Negan inside of you. “Damn…you made a mess all over me…didn’t you? Look at that…”

Negan pulled back enough to look down between the two of you and a proud smile pressed in over his handsome features. Negan’s eyes lifted back to yours as he started slamming into you again, his brows tensing before he lowered his head down to tease his lips in over your breast.

“Your pretty little pussy feels so good around my cock baby,” Negan grunted and you could feel his body tensing up. His movements were getting sloppier as his moans got louder. “I’m so fucking happy you decided to be a little minx and make it known just what you fucking wanted. You like my cock inside of you baby? Huh?”

“Yes,” you nodded with a cry feeling his rough fingertips pressing between the two of you, connecting with your sensitive clitoris. His caress moved in unison with his thrusts as your already sensitive body rocked harder into it.

“Fuck…” Negan dropped his head, pressing his forehead up against yours. The squeaking of his large bed filled the room and you could feel Negan tensing up over you. His movements got stronger over you, causing you to cry out and meet his lips in another kiss when your body involuntarily shook against him. The flexing of your walls wrapped around him caused a moan to fall from his lips and vibrate against your mouth as you felt him slowing down his movements and bucking harder against you when the first hint of his release filled you. Kissing him desperately, you curled your fingers around the back of his neck and felt him continue his thrusts until the very end of his release. Negan let out a growl against your lips as he fell in over you and you clung tightly to him. “Goddamn, that was good…”

Negan’s nose nestled against the side of your neck as you felt him softening inside of you and eventually pulling his hips away. Negan settled in the bed beside you and you felt his fingertips sliding between your thighs, pushing his long fingertips into your sensitive core. Negan collected the mixture of his fluids and yours before bringing his fingers up to your lips. Parting them, you allowed him to press his fingers into your mouth and you lapped up the taste of him. A moan fell from his lips as one of his famous cocky, laughs filled the air.

“Oh, you are dirty. You like the taste of that? You like the taste of being mine?” Negan grumbled as you nodded while continuing to clean his fingers with your tongue. Negan pulled his hand away from your mouth and quickly replaced it with his lips, tasting himself against his caress. “You are fucking fantastic…”

“Good enough to be a wife?” you panted and Negan laughed against your lips. “What?”

“Are you kidding me? You are the best fucking assistant I’ve ever had here. I couldn’t give that shit up for you to sit around in a room all day,” Negan answered and you felt your cheeks warming over at the thought of him denying you the chance to be his wife. You went to get up from his bed, but Negan reached out to wrap his arm firmly around your waist to keep you where you were. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be my girl. I will still pamper you the way I do them, but you are just too valuable to me to be thrown in that room. You are mine now, but you don’t want to be thrown in a room and do nothing, just waiting for me to show up. Nah, you’re too good for that and I swear you are going to love being my girl.”

“I just thought…” you stammered feeling Negan reaching out to palm over the side of your face and pull you into a kiss. The caress of his lips over yours was enough to calm you down and Negan urged you to lay back in bed with him.

“I’d rather you be by my side, not waiting around in a room all day for me,” Negan insisted with a bright smile, caressing his fingertips into your hair. “Your brave little ass would make things so much better.”

“Really?” you repeated seeing his smile get even wider before he nodded. “Okay.”

“Stay with me?” Negan slurred, teasing his lips over the side of your neck again and you bit down on your bottom lip. “You can take the rest of the day off and be with me. I’m not ready to give you up just yet.”


End file.
